


Supernova

by hellderek



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dark Sansa, Jon x Sansa Remix, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi, Queen Sansa, Sansa-centric, game
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellderek/pseuds/hellderek
Summary: Sansa viaja a un mundo extraño por deseo, Jon sufre y el norte recuerda...Quizás algunos idiotas de por medio.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> soy mala para prólogos y soy una loca con los crossovers. Espero que les guste, adoro Jonsa y si vienes a decir algo malo de ello mejor no lo hagas porque te daré por igual.

**_SANSA STARK NUNCA CREYÓ_** que su propia gente la exiliara de ciertas formas lejos de su hogar, Sansa era consciente de que era diferente. Jon Snow había roto lo poco que ella se había dignado a sentir, el estaba con su preciosa reina dragón, el norte estaba molesto una vez más y la dama de Winterfell se sentía de todas las formas mal, estaba cansada tanto física como emocionalmente. Había sufrido cambios en su genética, ahora ella era diferente a todos los habitantes de Westeros, era un fenómeno.

 ** _POR ENDE_** no le quedaba nada más en su hogar, era más un prisionero que un dueño, esa noche fría, de invierno, aún con la gran guerra terminando. Sansa tomó su yegua y subió a ella para luego correr tras los gritos de su hermana asesina.

(Quien también quería asesinarla.)

 ** _A SANSA NO LE IMPORTABA_** nada más que salir de Winterfell, ni siquiera morir en la nieve. Ella estaba ardiendo, quería matar o morir. Algo cambiaba y ella sabía que no lo controlaría, el frío era insoportable para la yegua y entonces la yegua cayó a la nieve chillando de dolor.

 ** _ELLA DEJÓ MORIR A LA YEGUA_** , dioses no le importaba, Sansa corrió tan lejos como pudo de todo y todos hasta que ella también cayó en la nieve mirando el cielo estrellado. Pasos se escuchaban cerca de ella, no le importaba quienes eran, si se acercaban ella atentaría contra su vida. White Walkers, pocos pero en el estado en que ella estaba quizás ni se moviera de la nieve. Ella suspiró deseando otro lugar, otra vida, otro ser e incluso deseando ser menos inútil.

 ** _ENTONCES ELLA SUSPIRÓ_** , cerrando los ojos ante la noche de invierno y el cielo estrellado...Y ella, ella durmió.  
  



	2. acto uno.

° ° °

_**ACTO UNO** _

° ° ° °

 _EL DESPERTAR DE SUPERNOVA ESTREMECE LA GALAXIA, ASÍ QUE ES DESIGNADA UN GRUPO DE IDIOTAS PARA SALVAR LA GALAXIA_ | El inicio de los guardianes de la galaxia.

 

° ° ° °

_Establecido durante:_

**-** GUARDIANES DE LA GALAXIA Vol. 1

 **-** POST JUEGO DE TRONOS TEMPORADA 8.?

 

Awesome Mix Tape Vol. 1

**↑**

Red Wolf Mix Tape (adicional.)


End file.
